CardFight Vanguard G: The Time Warrior
by Rodolfo Gonzalez S
Summary: Shindou Subaru, will have to go back in time to prevent his family from being destroyed by the archangels of Cray. Will he achieve it without altering the past? o He will change the past to get the future that he really wants ...
1. Turn 01

**Some Years Ago...**

"Well, everything is ready..." said a green haired woman ...

"Are you sure mom? he will come." Asks a boy about 14 years old.

"Yeah, I hope that he doesn't get late ..." she replies.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I checked everything and don't see anything suspicious Ibuki, I can go home, today is Hana's birthday and if I'm late Tokoha and Subaru will be mad with me." told a redheaded man who was talking with Ibuki.

" Good, but stay alert in case something anormal happens ..." the silver hair answers.

"Understood ..." says the redhead, who returns to the research center ...

"Chrono, if something happens in Cray, Lee and I will let you know, now enjoying your daughter's birthday," said a boy with a cat sweatshirt.

"I'll do that Chris, but I think I'm late..." Chrono answers.

"Then let us help you a little," said a voice who approaches from behind the redhead.

" Shion ! What are you doing here? "Chrono reacts surprised.

"I was just passing through, and it would be the best if you go with us, Amy is a bit impatient," Shion would say to him, then Chrono saw a girl who was sitting on her back like she was about 14 years old. After a while Chrono join with the Kiba family in the plane that was heading to Japan.

**Minutes later...**

" I knew it! He would be late again ... " complained a green haired boy.

" I'm sure your father got something in the way ... again " her mother answered, trying to hide that she was worried about her husband.

_"Chrono, where the hell are you?"_ she thought, while placing some things on the table.

" I'm not late, am I?" said Chrono, who came through the door.

"Hi Tokoha ?" Said Shion , who was coming over from his wife and daughter.

"Am, you and Shion arrived ..." Tokoha replies, going to hug his old friend.

"Yes, and we didn't come alone." said Am, in that another person looks out the door.

"Tokoha! " Shouts a voice that peeks through the door and joins the hug.

"Luna, you came too!" Tokoha reacted very happy to be reunited with her friends ...

" Yeah, by the way what happen with Saya and Taiyou, she has a concert and she can't come." said a Kazuma who was entering the house of the Shindou ...

" Well ... It doesn't matter, does anyone know anything about Kumi and Enishi?" Tokoha replies because she didn't see her old childhood friend and was also worried about her.

"They seem to be busy with a small problem, but Sho told me to congratulate the birthday girl." Chrono replied to Tokoha who hugs her from behind.

" Well ... it's a shame, but ... you don't have to be shy since this is a party," said Tokoha, who went to the kitchen for the birthday cake ...

* * *

**While the children played a bit of Vanguard ( Hina Vs Subaru and Amy Vs Hana), the adults watched with emotion the games of both ...**

"That brings me old memories ..." Tokoha said , seeing his children playing Vanguard with their friends.

" I think so, back then all we did was just run, beat the bad guys and ..." Chrono answers, as he rests Tokoha's head on his shoulder.

" And worry about you, because you always did some nonsense that got us in trouble." Shion interrupts, making everyone laugh.

" Hey! " Shouts Chrono, who blushes.

"Phew! Yes, you're good Subaru " says Hina to Chrono's son.

" I think so Nii- san, if you continue like this you can enter the next U20 or become a professional in a short time!" Said his sister, who congratulated him on his victory.

"Do you believe so?" Asks Subaru .

" Yeah, of the 4 here present, you and I are the strongest ... How about we team up and enter a tournament together?" Amy replied, then she realized what she said and blushes because Hina and Hana were laughing at her.

" I was not referring to that, I just ... I ..." she shouts ashamed, who was now the victim of the teasing of adults.

**After everyone laughed at Amy for a while, the party continued and continued its course, until the moment when it was time to say goodbye ...**

**Hours later...**

"Ok guys, it's time to sleep," he told Chrono to his 8-year-old girl.

"Dad, I want a story before I sleep. Can you?" Hana told her father ...

" But you already know all of them, besides turn off the light already, I'm sleepy" Subaru replies to his sister

" You say it because you want to get up early to train with Amy for the next Tournament." Hana replies making Chrono laugh and Subaru blushes.

"I think she caught you, Well princess What story do you want today ...?" laughs the redhead, who then asks his daughter about the story she wanted to hear, since they were usually stories of his childhood and his adventures

"A new." she answers, leaving the redhead in shock.

"Wow! Ehm ... well, this ... " reacts Chrono nervous, who didn't know what story to tell his daughter

" Hana, let your father rest just for today, I promise that tomorrow he'll take you to the amusement park." Tokoha replies to her little daughter.

"Really!" Hana reacts happily, letting her mother go, and she sleep peacefully.

" Yes, of course ... when I broke a promise to my princess." Chrono tells her daughter, who gives her a small kiss on the forehead.

" Do you want me to do the list? " say his son, who laughs a little with Tokoha .

" Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Chrono asks Subaru .

" Well, go to sleep, Your father and I have things to talk about." Tokoha replied to his children, as he turned off the light in the room.

"Someone is in trouble ~" Subaru mocks , while his sister throws him a stuffed Chrono Dran .

* * *

_**Already in your room (Chrono x Tokoha ) ...**_

" What happens? I notice something distracted you" Chrono asks his wife.

" That's why Shion said , but don't worry, I'm fine ..." Tokoha replies , who sounded somewhat worried.

" We haven't had to face anyone in a long time, so it's okay ... you should relax a little more my little flower" Chrono said, who hugs her from behind.

" Okay, I'll do it just because you say Mr. swirling..." she laughs, who mocks Chrono's hairstyle as she did a long time ago.

" Also tomorrow we'll go to the park ... I promised it to Hana." says Chrono, who decides to take off his shirt, as he had a hard day at work.

" Now you talk like a responsible father ..." jokes Tokoha , who sits on the bed.

" Well, the best thing is get sleep now, if we want to get up early." said Chrono, dropping on the bed.

" Eh? You know, I just remembered something that happened a while ago ... In the United States . Do you want to remember it? " Says Tokoha, who gets on top of Chrono and starts to kiss him.

" Now, I don't think so... what if the children are still awake?" replies the redhead, who laughs a little nervously.

"Booo ..." she says, who goes to sleep with her husband.

* * *

**The next day...**

**Shindou whole family was at the amusement park since Chrono s and had promised something to his daughter.**

"are you sure you have no problem with this?" Tokoha ask to Chrono, who were accompanied by their children.

" Do n't worry, I talk to Chris. I told him that if something happened he would let me know as soon as possible ... " Chrono tells her, while he kisses her on the forehead.

" And can you know what I'm doing here?" Subaru complained .

" Oh, that's simple." says Chrono, who pushes him forward to see a familiar face ...

" Subaru ... well, I thought you wouldn't get there!" said Amy, greeting him.

"Eh?" Subaru responds confused ... who did not know why Amy was in that place.

" Yes ... well ... I enrolled the two of you in a pairs tournament, so ... Good luck!" Chrono answers, while he and Tokoha leave with Hana and leave the boys alone.

" This seems to be a beautiful place ... do not you think Yuji ? "Said a redhead girl , who was observing the landscape.

"Yuri, remember that are we here?" Yuji said to the girl next to him.

" Yes, but ... it's just you and me, wouldn't it be better to have reinforcements or something like that?" Yuri asks him.

" Don't worry, once we finish here ... we'll go where everything starts..." Crusher tells the redhead.

_**To be continue...**_


	2. Turn 02

_**While Subaru and Amy beat al of the fighters in the tournament, the rest of the Shindou family it was doing something else until...**_

"It has to be a joke." Chrono complained when he heard the sound of his cell phone...

"Something wrong?" Tokoha asks .

" No, it's okay ... I'll just go to the bathroom and come back quickly," Chrono tells his wife.

**with Chrono (in a bathroom)...**

"What's wrong Chris?" Chrono asks Chris.

"We have a Chrono problem." Chris replies, just when he was going to explain what was happening, but ... Chrono heard an explosion in the distance.

"Wait Chris, I have to leave you ..." says the redhead, who hangs up and goes for his wife and daughter.

"Kids Stay behind me." Tokoha told them children.

"Look what we have here Yuri... it's not the girl who can see the dead ones ." Yuji laughed .

" Yes, but you know ... I heard the flowers disappear ... IF YOU BURN THEM! " Said Yuri who throws a ball of fire at Tokoha, but ...

" Hey, DON'T MESS WITH MY FAMILY! " Shouts Chrono who protects his wife.

" Tokoha , take the children, " says Chrono, who pulls out his deck .

"You cann't just against both of them alone." she said worriedly.

" Okay, You can support me, but first take the children out of here and then I'll let you help me with this." Chrono would reply to her. Tokoha and decided to take the children into a safe place.

" Amy , keep running and call your parents they'll know what to do. " Tokoha tells Shion's daughter .

" Sure, don't worry, Tokoha-san" Amy was saying , and just in that moment ... Tokoha spat blood from his mouth.

" Ooops , I'm sorry. Now you're Next!" said Yuji sarcastically while shaking his hands full of blood and preparing to kill the children.

" You won't! "He answers a voice that makes time stop.

"Who are you?" Asks Subaru when he sees a small dragon and a lady in a suit full of flowers.

"We'll tell you on the way, for now ... we have to leave." the mysterious woman replies.

* * *

_**Minutes later...**_

" You are Shindou Subaru , the son of Chrono and Tokoha ... It's a pleasure to meet us, although the situation we're in is also regrettable ... " the little dragon tells him.

" We are Ahsha and Dran, old friends of your parents. " Cray's maid told them .

"No, it's just your old friends, I heard from my parents they knew you once and they are also their strongest cards! " replies Hana emotionally, who hugs Ahsha .

" Subaru , you have the power of your parents, the GC singularity that Chrono has and the ability to see units that are no longer here, like your mother. That's why we want you to travel to the past and prevent them from attacking Chrono and others . " Dran explains to Subaru .

" You see, they are only two, so we will make a distraction for them to follow you and destroy them in the past, " said Ahsha , who had a plan.

" I see, if they die in the past ... they will not exist in the future." Amy replies happily.

" Wait, Dran , what about Amy and my sister? " Asks the green haired to the time dragon.

"I will teleport with Shion, if something happens we will send your sister to be safe with you." Dran replies.

" When you get to the past you will have to look for a very good friend of your parents ... to him to be more exact . " Ahsha tells him , who shows him a picture of everyone but he points to ibuki .

" Well, I just have to meet Ibuki-san and the rest is history ..." says Subaru .

" Take this! This will allow you to be in that era without any problems." said Dran , who gives him a small pocket watch. After receiving a few more indications Subaru jumps to the portal, which would lead to a past which only knew by stories of his father, but he would live.

* * *

_**A few years ago ...**_

" Ibuki , My Vanuguard ... Time has come. " said a voice inside the head of the silver haired.

"What do you mean, Messiah ?" Ibuki replies .

"The son of man who controls time and space is coming, and you must guide him to fulfill his mission," replies Messiah. After that Messiah disappears and Ibuki appears lying on the desk of his office ...

"Another day without sleep?" Asks a young man with green hair who was bringing him a cup of coffee.

" Yes, but the best thing will be to bring everyone. There's something I'm afraid of... " the silver haired man replies.

_**While that happened in Japan, In the United States it was a different story ...**_

" Well, have you got used to it ...? Chrono. " Chris asks the redhead.

" Well, it's really complicated, but with your help I'm understanding a bit. I also remember you that I'm just an assistant. " says Chrono, who was already he is 20 years old.

" Do you think you could leave your Nerd conversation for later ? Outside there is a beautiful girl and you are talking about the investigation. " Laughs a boy who hugs both of them from behind.

"A girl?" they react, both confused.

" Yes, look, " says Ali , who drags them through the laboratory to the entrance.

"I wonder, who will it be?" Answers Chris, since the mysterious girl was only on her back.

" I'll go see who it is... " says Chrono, who comes out from where he was hiding with the others and goes to talk to the person outside.

" Excuse me miss, but I'll have to ask you to leave. " Chrono answers. Just at that moment the young woman starts to laugh.

" Definitely speaking serious is not your thing." says the young woman, who turns around and to Chrono's surprise it was Tokoha who seemed to be about 20 years old, and who apparently didn't see in years. Since she looked like a woman and had a very good body.

"Tokoha!? " Chrono reacts surprised to see his old friend.

" You look very good Chrono, especially with glasses ... are they fake ?" She replies, playing a joke.

" It can't be ... it's Anjou !" Chris reacts surprised.

" Did I miss something? " Ali asks Chris.

" And how did you do on the professional circuit ? , for sure and you must have beaten everyone with the rest of your team!" Chrono asks, waiting for good news, but ... seeing that Tokoha was starting to get a little sad, Chris came to the rescue.

" Chrono! 5 minute break, why don't you take Anjou at a cafe to show you yesterday? "Chris told the redhead.

"Okay, but what about the rest of the investigation?" Asks Chrono while Tokoha greeted Chirs.

" Don't worry, you said by yourself, right? "I'm just an assistant . " So ... take your time. " he replies who saw the couple leave.

" What was that, exactly Chris? "Says Ali annoying.

"Well, for the begining ... shen't your type, plus Chrono and Anjou are old teammates and I think they need some time after not seeing each other in long time." He says Chris.

" Eh? So you give a push on Shindou and not me! " Ali replies .

"Be reasonable Al, They have not had time for themselves since Anjou went to Paris. Also thanks to the U20, and what happened with Gyze ... they didn't have the best possible reunion. And I think Chrono feels something for her. " Chris explained.

" Well, putting it like that ... I think it's fine. " said Ali , who went to the lab to work.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Chrono and Tokoha ...**_

**The two arrived at the place that Chris had told Chrono, but ... the thing was very tense and the hours passed, until ...**

" So you're helping Chris with his investigations or just giving him problems?" Tokoha asks Chrono.

" Something like that, thanks to the information we have, it is possible that Ahsha and Dran can come to this world, even if it is only as tourists." says Chrono, who laughed nervously.

" Even so, that's something incredible, I'd like to see it." she answered very excited.

" What about you? You haven't wanted to answered since I asked you ... Is something wrong?" Asks Chrono, who sounded somewhat worried.

"Well ... you will see ..." she answers.

_**[Narrates Tokoha :]**_

_After defeating Gyze , Akane and Jaime supported me with everything to make me a professional, but there weren't many strong guys in France and ... the guys just wanted to team up with me because of my physical attractiveness. For some time I thought about returning to Japan and re-teaming with Kumi and Enishi, but ... that would only be escape ..._

" I see ... but why are you here?" Asks the redhead, who gives Tokoha a napkin to wipe away her tears.

" Well, Akane told me to take a vacation and ... Kumi told me that you were here in the United States." she replies, who blushes a little.

" You know Tokoha ... I think you should start from scratch, If you go back to Japan, ask Mamoru-san something, and he could advise you better than me. "laughs Chrono as he scratches his head nervously.

" Well, then how about a toast?" she replies.

"Well, for your new beginning and ..." Chrono said, who did not know what else to say.

"How about we also provide for the success of your future research?" She laughs, and both drink some wine.

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

**I hope you like the story, first of all ... I want to thank: **

**Mrd256 **

**Jesteban248 **

**for supporting me with the creation of this story. ****thanks guys and I hope that I continue working with you.**


	3. Turn 03

_**While Tokoha and Chrono celebrated a nice reunion, in Japan ... it was something very different ...**_

"How will I get to enter the Vanguard HQ...?" Subaru weighed, who was wearing a very strange costume so that his parents and the rest wouldn't recognize him.

"I can help you with something?" a voice asks who recognizes a very familiar voice literally.

"Yes, the truth is that I am looking for a person ..." he replies young.

"Who?" Mamoru asks.

"I'm looking for a man, his name is Ibuki Kouji, do you know where I can find him?" Subaru answers Mamoru.

"Sure, I'll take you to his office ... Ehm ... Who are you, by the way?" Mamoru asks the young traveler.

"I will say everything in due time ..." Subaru replies to the young man who accompanied him. As he said Mamoru took him to Ibuki's office, but he wasn't there until ...

"Anjou, who is this child and why is he in my office?" asks the silver hair man when he see Subaru.

"I don't know, until now he's just told me he needs to talk to you." Mamoru explained to him, who at that moment looked at Subaru with Ibuki.

"Well, why did you want to see me? And What did you want to talk about?" Ibuki asked the young man.

"Well, first of all, you cannot say anything of what I will tell you... My name is Shindou Subaru and Yeah, I am the son of Anjou Tokoha and Shindou Chrono, so ... Nice to meet you Uncle Mamoru!" says Subaru, removing his disguise a bit and revealing his face.

"So you are the time traveler Messiah told me about." said Ibuki seriously.

"We could say that, for now we must put the others in contact and ..." Subaru replied, but Ibuki takes out his cell phone.

"I already took care of that, but ... apparently Kiba is on a business trip and Anjou Tokoha is not in Paris." Ibuki answered Subaru.

"Could you call my father, maybe he knows something?" Subaru asked Ibuki, who marked waiting for Chrono to answer him.

* * *

_**While in the United States ...**_

"Don't you think you already drank too much Tokoha?" asks Chrono, who raises an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Tokoha answers, who staggers a little on the street.

"And tell me where you stay? I'll have to take you to there, since you cannot even walk about how drunk you are." Chrono told him who gets Tokoha into a taxi.

"You also drank a lot, besides ... I told you I just arrived, I haven't even been in a hotel." she laughs while Chrono had no choice but to take her to her apartment.

_**Minutes later...**_

"Well, feel at home." Chrono told him, as he set her on a sofa.

"Hey ... Can I take a bath?" Tokoha asks him.

"Sure ... BUT DON'T GET UNDRESSED IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Chrono answers, who suffers from a small nosebleed and tries to cover his face.

"By the way, where's the bathroom?" asks Tokoha who came too close to Chrono.

"Over there, now go." said Chrono, who turns his back on her so that she avoids seeing her blush, among other things.

"Chrono, where are the towels?" Tokoha asks the redhead.

"CAN YOU TELL ME WHY ARE YOU NAKED AND OUT OF THE BATHROOM?!" shouts the redhead, seeing that Tokoha wasn't wearing anything.

"Because I don't know where the towels are?, besides ... it seems that you don't care." Tokoha answers him when he sees what Chrono was hidden a small erection.

"Just take a bath and go to bed." Chrono tells him, who was obviously misunderstood by Tokoha.

"Well, do you want me to wait for you?" she answers with a very sexy voice.

"I understand that you drink too much, but ... seriously do you have to misunderstood everything I say?" the redhead asks him.

"Besides ... I have to finish the investigation and if you continue like this ... you will get a cold." he adds, who separates from the sofa and goes to his computer.

"Come on, don't be bored, I'll just be here a couple of days, besides ... Will you miss the opportunity to have a sexy girl in your apartment?" Tokoha answers him.

"I know, but I won't take the advantage of someone who is drunk." Chrono told him, sitting at his desk ...

"Eh? Do you mean that if I wasn't drunk… you...?" Tokoha asks who turns Chrono's chair and then sits on his lap.

"No, don't change things Tokoha, just leave me ..." he answers, but is interrupted by a very passionate kiss from the green haired girl, which leaves him very surprised...

"Why did you do that?" Chrono asks, shaking it off.

"Why else are you going to be silly? Because I love you, otherwise I wouldn't come to the United States." Tokoha replies, while undoing Chrono's shirt.

"I don't know what to say ..." Before the redhead said anything else his cell phone started ringing.

"Is it a video called from Japan?" reacts Chrono surprised, who goes elsewhere to answer.

"Ibuki, what's wrong?" Chrono asks the silver haired man.

"I need you to look for Anjou, apparently she went to the US Once you find her, I need the two of you to return to Japan immediately." Ibuki answers, ending the call.

"That was weird?" said Chrono who was returning to his desk.

"What happens?" Tokoha asks him when he sees the serious face of Chrono.

"We'll have to go back to Japan, Ibuki didnt want to explain me very well what happened ... But I have a bad feeling ..." Chrono tells her.

"Well, but worrying will not help us in anything ... what if we went back to where we stayed." Tokoha replied.

**Tokoha's POV:**

_I took off my bra, and released the hook and dropped my bra to the side of the bed, while Chrono was watching my breasts._

"Well, but worrying will not help us in anything ... what if we went back to where we had stayed." Tokoha answered while unzipping Chrono's pants and removing his underwear revealing Chrono's cock. Little by little Tokoha begins to lick Chrono's cock.

"Tokoha..." he said while moaning.

"I think you like it, then... lets go to the next stage." Tokoha replied as he began to suck.

"Yeah ... there will be no problem with this, right?" Chrono said as he closed his eyes and let himself be guided by pleasure.

"Don't worry Chrono, we are also responsible adults, you just relax and enjoy." Tokoha would be interrupted by Chrono who grabbed her and spread her legs.

"To tell you the truth ... I love you too, and if there is no turning back ..." said Chrono ...

"Do it Chrono, show me your strength and your passion." Tokoha replies waiting for pleasure, while Chrono begins to push his cock against the Tokoha's pussy, moving slowly from one side to the other.

"Oh yeah!" Tokoha moaned with pleasure, since now Chrono would start pushing a little harder.

"Oh ... Fuck Chrono give me more and faster!" Tokoha yelled with pleasure.

"Tokoha ... I'm going to ..." Chrono yelled.

"Yeah... Me too, I think i'm gonna cum! Give me your cum Chrono, I think I'm going to taste it." shouts Tokoha of pleasure. Chrono would pull his cock out of Tokoha's pussy and he cum into her body and her mouth covering it all.

"Oh god ... that was amazing." Chrono said very exhausted.

"Yeah, it's a shame that we have to go back to Japan." Tokoha replied, embracing Chrono until they both fell asleep.

_**To be continue**__**...**_


	4. Turn 04

_**[Note:] As you can see, a character named Yuu appears, this is a false name that Subaru used so that his parents would not recognize him, but the secret will not last long.**_

* * *

_**Turn - 04**_

" Well, we promised Tokoha and Am that we would listen to you, but no more." Chrono replies.

" As stubborn as ever, it's good to know that you won't change a bit in a couple of years." Yuu replies .

" Well, well ... don't fight now, what's important is what you have to say to us, remember? " Tokoha tells them to stop Chrono.

" True ... the truth is that as I said, I don't know what Yuri's intentions are or Yuji , but if you could help me stop them I'm sure that would change the future." Yuu tells them .

" And why us? " Chrono asks.

" Because my future is your future. Also ... the girls in the future will become great mothers and I don't want to risk their life or their health. " Yuu answers turning to see Tokoha , while she blushes, which didn't seem to Chrono.

" While Ibuki and I discovered a way to beat them, it would be better, if the girls stay with you for a few days." Yuu told them .

" How long? And how will we be organized? "Shion asks him young traveler.

" Well, until the problem is over, and ... technically I don't know until when that was." Yuu replies .

" For the moment we will separate the Rummy, Am you go with Shion, " said Mamoru, drawing a list.

" Fine, but I will not be his secretary." she replies.

_"That doesn't matter, since you are the one who manages part of the finances of the Kiba's company in the future."_ Yuu thought, as he laughed.

" What's with me? " Luna asks.

" You'll stay with Kazuma and Kazumi, just in case." Mamoru replies to the pink-haired

" I'm counting on you Ma-kun ? "Luna said making him blush Kazuma.

" Don't call me like that!" He yells, as he turns red.

" But Onimaru-san told me I could call you that, way." she replies.

" Nii- san!" Said Kazuma very annoyed.

" Well, let's go back to the subject. Saya will be with Taiyou here in Card Capital 2." said Ibuki to them , as they continued selecting couples.

" Understood. Let's do our best work Saya! " Taiyou encouraged her, while she got a little excited and laughed.

"Oh, but do they change much in the future. Because... Taiyou -san is the husband of a celebrity turns, and is a little more" Yuu thought, as he watched two young men.

"And you only have four left ..." Yuu said walking from one side to the other.

" Okazaki , You will be safe with Enishi in the Dark Branch , we leave it in your hands, " said Mamoru to Satoru .

" And we finished ... " comments Yuu .

" What about me? " Tokoha asks, seeing that she will not stay with someone to take care of her.

" I'll stay with you for a while, so there's no problem." Yuu replies.

" What do you mean? " Chrono reacts confused.

" What will I stay at Tokoha and Mamoru's house thats what happens?" Yuu said to the redhead, while he was more annoying.

" You must be kidding! " Chrono annoyed, who was becoming more and more evident in his jealousy.

"No, I'm not," answers Yuu laughing from under the mask.

" Even so, you can't stay with them." Chrono told him.

" Why not? " Yuu asks the red-haired boy.

" Because you're a guy, and... we still don't trust you, besides ... " Chrono argued, but ... is interrupted by Yuu .

" If you are going to ask me, what is my relationship with her? She is a... very important friend of my mother ." The young traveler lies. " But now I'm asking you ... What relationship do you have with her? " Yuu asks Chrono.

" She is ... a friend , an incredible teammate and ... a very good rival ." Chrono replied feeling nervous about the look of all his friends, since Shion and Am knew that something else had happened between them.

"Uhm ... answer wrong". Yuu responds to Chrono.

" What? " Asks the redhead.

"Well, if it's a friend ... have a Vanguard game and thats all. And I want to remind you that Try 3 no longer exists, so she's no longer your teammate, but it would be a former teammate and Rival... don´t you think it would be better to compete against her? "Yuu responds to to Chrono who gets annoying. Chrono with out of thinking... throw a punch that breaks a part of his mask, revealing only his eye and cheek.

" Get out of here, it's an order!" Ibuki told him with a very serious tone.

" As you wish ... I will take the first flight tomorrow and I will return to the United States. I shouldn't have returned!" Chrono answers who leaves the building.

" I'm sorry about what happened. Everyone else if you see something out of the ordinary, let us know as soon as possible . " Ibuki said to them and with that the meeting was over, but no one had noticed anything important...

_**While with Chrono ...**_

" How long do you intend to follow me Tokoha ? " Chrono said that when he turns around he runs into the green haired girl.

" You're not going to apologize with Yuu, right ? " Tokoha asks .

" I won't apologize to your boyfriend who is the main chara of a Sentai series if that's what you expect." Chrono tells the green-haired girl.

" First of all ... I want to remind you that he's coming from the future, so I could be her mother. So don't be jealous, second: what you said a few minutes ago... are you serious? " Tokoha tells him .

" What do you mean? " Chrono asks.

" You know what I mean ... " Tokoha replies, his voice between something annoying and a little sad at the same time.

"I don't know ... you're a great person but ... right now I'm ..." Chrono said with a low look.

"Do you want to think about it, right?" Tokoha tells him who regains his spirits and takes Chrono's arm

" What are you doing? " Chrono asks.

"I will accompany you to your apartment, It's been a long time without seeing Mikuru-san, I also want to say hello." She answered, still holding Chrono's arm.

"Do what you want." sighed the redhead, looking away.

"I always do it." she replies, while pressing Chrono's arm closer to her chest.

* * *

_**Already in the department ...**_

"Chrono I received your message and ..." his aunt said but she notice something that left her speechless.

"Hi Mikuru-san, long time no see?" Tokoha greets as she enters the apartment with Chrono.

"This... this is a surprise, you know?" commented Mikuru, who believed there was something between his nephew and her green-haired friend.

"Mikuru, I'll stay only today. I'm on an important trip, I'll just rest one night, I'm sorry ... I'll go to sleep, "Chrono replied, walking towards his old room.

"Mikuru- san talk to him please." Tokoha asked Chrono's Aunt, as it was obvious that Chrono would return the next day.

" I would like to, but as much as I want he isn't a child anymore and he will not listen to me. But ... If you talk to him ... " said Mikuru, who sits next to Tokoha.

" Chrono and I ... we're just friends, but ... " she replies, who pauses a little and turns red.

" But ? You want something more with him , right ? "Asks Mikuru, who saw the face of Tokoha and laughs a little.

"Thats not funny Mikuru -san ." Tokoha said annoyed.

" Sorry, sorry. But ... Why don't you stay for dinner and talk to him? Maybe you can get him in reason." Mikuru commented to the green-haired.

" I don't think so, besides my brother and my family are waiting for me and..." she said , but ... Mikuru had other plans and she give her a phone to call Tokoha's family.

" fine, but I'll just stay a while , understood ? " Tokoha replied to Mikuru , who knew that Tokoha was the only one who calm down Chrono . Although she didn't know why his nephew was upset.

_**To be continue...**_


	5. Turn 05

_**Turn - 05**_

"I can't sleep ... I'll take a shower." said Chrono, getting up from his bed, but he was surprised to see no one in the living room.

_"I think Mikuru maybe went to buy something for dinner and Tokoha possibly returned home."_ thought the redhead, as he made his way to the bathroom door.

_"I don't know what I want ... But... on the other side... I don't want to be alone my entire life. Still ..."_ reflected the redhead as he entered his bathtub.

"No! Tokoha is a friend and a rival, I don't mean that she is ugly or something like that but ... "said Chrono, who was in conflict with himself.

_"What the hell will I do?"_ Chrono wondered as he recharged himself in the bathtub and time passed ...

* * *

"We're back ~!" Said Mikuru, who was accompanied by Tokoha.

"How strange is it that he doesn't answer?" Tokoha said to Mikuru.

"Yeah, how strange ... could you go to see him?" She asks kindly.

"Okay ..." Tokoha replies a little resigned.

Tokoha knocks on the door of Chrono's room, but there is no answer, so he does it a couple of times and again there is no answer, she enters and gets a surprise.

"Mikuru-san, that's a dirty game, when Chrono is asleep, he looks cute." I thought the green-haired girl, who touches Chrono's shoulder a little just to wake him up.

"Hey grumpy, Mikuru-san says dinner is ready so get up." Tokoha told him who moves him a little so he can reacts.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your house or something?" Chrono asks Tokoha.

"I would go, but Mikuru-san invited me to dinner, so get up now!" She replies, who takes the sheets away from Chrono but she stomps them and falls on top of him.

"Tokoha if Chrono is s-leep-ing ... continue with what are you doing, I'll come back later." Mikuru answers, when she enters Chrono's room and sees the position in which both young men were, she opts to retire.

"Wait, Mikuru-san, it's not what it seems!" Chrono yells at him as her aunt walks away and leaves the door closed.

"Don't worry, we'll explain it more calmly," Tokoha said trying to calm him down.

_Dinner was very quiet as Chrono tried to explain everything about 5 times, but ... Miikuu still thought that between his nephew and Tokoha there was something._

"Ugh, I can't eat anymore." Chrono told both of them.

"Neither i..." Tokoha answers drinking a glass of water.

"Well, it's late ... Chrono, could you accompany Tokoha so she can get home safely?" Mikuru said when he saw the clock

"Why me?" complained red-haired.

"Please." Chrono quickly put on his jacket, seeing Mikuru's face knew that if he didn't do it, there would be problems later.

* * *

_**Outside the department ...**_

"Are you really going back to the United States?" Tokoha asks Chrono.

"Yes, and if you don't have anything better to do, you should go back too." Chrono replies as he scratches his head.

"So you want us to come back together?" Said Tokoha who hugs the redhead.

"No, I was telling you to go back to Paris. You can still be professional and I'm sure of that. "Chrono answers her, but that wasn't the correct answer and Tokoha releases him.

"I can't go that easy, besides ... you were very rude to Yuu. Don't you think you should treat it better?" Commented Tokoha, who wanted Chrono to come to his senses.

"In other words, you want me to apologize for the blow I gave your boyfriend. "Chrono says annoyed.

"Oh ~ So you're jealous?" laughed Tokoha, as she tried to get closer to Chrono.

"I'm not!" Chrono answers, who blushes a little, at that moment Tokoha takes advantage and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look cute when you get angry. I know, let's have a date tomorrow!"Tokoha said with a beautiful smile.

"I don't think so, besides ... I'm going back to the United States tomorrow." Chrono replies.

"And you already have the tickets?" Tokoha asks him.

"... uhg ..." Chrono was passing saliva, realizing that Tokoha was right and he didn't have his tickets to return to America.

"I knew, what do you think if we meet tomorrow at one o'clock?" Tokoha asks him.

"I don't know ..." replies Chrono, who was still walking with her green-haired friend.

"Oh come on, it'll just be you and me. What do you say?" Tokoha tells him, standing in front of Chrono, wrapping his arms around him.

"Ok ... just because I know you'll keep insisting." says Chrono, who was already inches from kissing Tokoha.

*** cough *** "Can I know what are you doing?" asked a green-haired man, who was behind Chrono.

"Nothing!" Replies Chrono, who releases Tokoha quickly.

_"Thanks for ruining the moment dad."_ Tokoha thought as he grimaced in disgust.

"See you tomorrow," says Chrono, who runs fast.

_"You beat Gyze and your greatest fear is my father, oh my hero ..."_ Tokoha thought as he laughed a little.

* * *

_**While with Subaru ...**_

"Well, this will be enough ..." Subaru said, while yawning and putting on band-aids.

"How is your cheek?" Mamoru asks.

"Well, I didn't know that my father can hit so hard." Subaru answers, touching the area where Chrono had hit him.

"Well, you had some guilt." Mamoru lectured him.

"Yeah, you're right. I think is time to go home." Subaru answered, while receiving a message from the future, which he decided to read later.

"Then let's go ..." _"I'll have a lot to explain at home."_ said Mamoru, who starts his walk with Subaru until he arrives at the Anjou house, and they find something out of the ordinary.

"What's going on?" Asks Mamoru as he sees his sister arguing with her father.

"The same as always, your father still doesn't understand that Tokoha is no longer a little girl." said his mother, who turned around and left them alone.

"You wouldn't doing anything, right?" Subaru asks his uncle.

"Like what?" Mamoru replies.

"Why do you still think I'm a little girl, dammit!" Tokoha yells at his father and she goes to his room.

"Should this happen?" Mamoru asks Subaru.

"No, I just hope they don't change things for the worse..." Subaru responds when he sees his mother retreating to his room.

_"Whatever happens ... I'll go to my date with Chrono tomorrow."_ Tokoha thought while crying a little.

"Getting away from home isn't a good idea, you know?" says Subaru, who opens the door to his mother's room.

"Didn't your parents teach you to knock the door?" Tokoha answered very annoyed.

"Easy, I come in peace. If you want to be with BakaShindou tomorrow you must try it, sorry ... I mean you must show your father how much you love Sindou and repair the damage you did."said Subaru, who remembered some visits to the house of his grandparents.

"What do you mean?" Tokoha asks, wiping away her tears.

"Bring him here tomorrow." answers Subaru, who laughs a little.

"Do you want Chrono to die?" Tokoha yells.

"Well, then don't do it, but ... if you run away or do something wrong you'll just ruin the future." said Subaru.

"Why do you help us?" Tokoha asks.

"Because I cause a problem at the beginning and I want to repair it, besides ... I think it's better that the things take their course." said Subaru, who had a plan in mind.

"Your cell phone or whatever is shining," Tokoha told him as he saw a light coming out of his son's communicator.

"Yeah thanks. Well, good luck tomorrow! "The young traveler says goodbye.

"There's something else I want to ask you before you leave ..." Tokoha stops him. Subaru stopped his steps, turned around and stared at her seriously.

_**To be continue...**_


	6. Turn 06

"Tell me ... What's wrong?" Subaru asks Tokoha.

"Chrono and I... Are we happy in the future?" She asks.

"Oops! I'm sorry, but I can't answer that ..." he replies turning around.

"Why not?" She asks, annoyed.

"Because if you want to happen, you will have to do it by your own." Subaru replied with a smile.

"Fine!" She replies somewhat resigned.

"The only thing I can tell you is that you will be fine with your dream of being a professional and you will be a good mother." Subaru said goodbye.

* * *

**Minutes later, Tokoha decides to send a message to Chrono ...**

**Tokoha:** Chrono are you awake?

**Chrono:** What happens?

**Tokoha:** I'm sorry about what happened today.

**Chrono:** Don't worry, You didn't message me just for that or Am I wrong? Did you want to tell me something else or was it all?

**Tokoha:** could you pick me up tomorrow at the time we agreed?

**Chrono:** What? pick you up at your house ? I thought we see somewhere?

**Tokoha:** Well, I thought it would be nice of you if you picked me up, to start our date.

**Chorno:** I don't know, besides ... I think that your family doesn't like me.

**Tokoha:** If you say it for my father, don't worry, as soon as he sees how much you love me. I'm sure it gives you a chance.

**Chrono:** A chance for what?

**Tokoha:** Just come tomorrow to pick me up before our date, ok!

_**After that Tokoha turns off his cell phone ...**_

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

"Where are you going so early?" Mikuru asks his nephew.

"I have a business date." the redhead replies.

"By chance your client is Tokoha-chan?" Answers Mkiuru, who had Chrono's cell phone in his hands.

"Give me that!" Chrono replied annoyed, while he removed his cell phone.

"So you two will have a date?" Mikuru asks his nephew.

"It's not a date!" Replies Chrono, who was still dressing.

"But you yourself said the word **"date"**, now you contradict yourself. "Mikuru responds raising his eyebrow.

"Well yeah, because it's a business date but it's not with Tokoha ... and I'm late ... so goodbye." Chrono said goodbye to his aunt, while she just shook her head in denial.

**While at Tokoha's house ...**

"Are you going on a date with the boy who brought you yesterday?" Misae asks Tokoha, who saw her daughter trying out 5 dresses.

"Something like that ... do you think I look good with this?" She would say, as she turned around and showed a cute pink dress and a yellow skirt.

"Don't worry, you look very pretty. I'm sure you'll leave that boy with his mouth open."replied Misae, while Tokoha looked worried. "Only if dad doesn't kill him first." she told her mother, who remembered that Chrono would pick her up to go to his date.

_"I'm sure I'll die ..."_ thought Chrono, who was standing in front of the Anjou's door.

"Chrono-kun?" Mamoru says, who greets him when he sees him at the entrance of his house.

"Do you think I'll die today?" Chrono asks Tokoha's brother.

"Oh, you're back, Mamoru. And you must be Chrono? oh, you've grown a lot." Misae said, remembering that Chrono had been in his house before, but only as a friend and teammate of his daughter.

"Yes ... it's ... a pleasure ... Mrs. Anjou." Chrono replied nervously, as Tokoha's father didn't take his eyes off him.

"Oh! Mamoru-san, I'm ready to continue with the work."said Yuu, who was coming down the stairs.

_"I can't believe that he stays here as if nothing happen, while I am the one who is about to be killed by Tokoha's father."_ Chrono thought as he watched Yuu leave with Mamoru.

Sorry! I had a little inconvenience."said Tokoha, coming down the stairs and leaving Chrono very surprised.

"So you two are going out?" Mr. Anjou asks them both.

"Yeah, but before ... I want you to know something ..." Tokoha answers firmly.

"What's wrong?" His father asks him.

"I'm in love with Chrono!" She replies to his father.

"... uhg" Chrono saliva passed and he became more nervous.

"And he, He loves you or not?" Asks his father her.

"Well ... it's not that I don't love Tokoha, it's that I still don't know." Chrono replies.

_"Chrono ..."_ Tokoha thought as she saw her father's face.

"But I know something ... Since I've known Tokoha, I know that she tries very hard to achieve what she wants. She always takes the problems in front of her and help others to solve it, also ... I know that since she was little she hated being treated like the shadow of Mamoru-san and how to forget the fact that she is a maniac when it comes to stew and her love for bread croquettes." said Chrono as it was very evident that after all these years they both knew each other very well.

"What maniac of the stew?!" Asked Tokoha, who was annoyed with the redhead, while his parents laughed.

"You can't blame him honey, that's true and you know it." Misae-san laughed.

"And you can trust him?" Upon hearing the question Tokoha knew it was his chance to take revenge, at that moment Chrono felt that Tokoha would take revenge on him.

"Well, Chrono is someone irresponsible, clumsy and above all childish. He also does things by his own, without asking others for help. But that's because he doesn't want to worry anyone ... He didn't even know how to talk to his father after not having seen him for so long, he definitely need someone who help him a lot... but he's also a good person who helps everyone that is in troubles, besides ... he's a gentleman, so ... Yeah, I can trust him."Tokoha said, while all the memories he had not only with Try 3 came to his mind, but all the times he spent and had fun with Chrono.

"Well ... we knew that this day will happen. Don't you think honey? "Misae said as she hugged her husband.

"But ..." Tokoha's father replies somewhat nervously.

"No buts, we already had our young age now it's her turn, and I feel that Mamoru has someone out there too." Misae told her husband.

"My brother? Seriously who?" Asks Tokoha.

"I don't know, I just heard him talking on the phone with someone." Misae told her daughter.

"Okay, but don't be late..." said Tokoha's father, who had given in a bit.

"Thank you!" Replied Tokoha, who hugs his father.

_**Minutes later...**_

"Well, where will we go?" Tokoha asks the redhead.

"I had thought about going for my tickets to the airport today." Chrono tells Tokoha.

"Really?" Tokoha said annoyingly.

"Eh? I don't understand? "Chrono answers confused.

"You have a date with me, you could stop thinking about your work for a minute." Tokoha gets angry and hits the redhead on the back.

"Ouch! Why did you do that? "Chrono asks.

"Um ... Well, if Mr. Shindou Chrono has time, would you mind accompanying me somewhere?" Tokoha said annoyed.

"I guess ..." Chrono answers ...

"Well, now come with me!" Said Tokoha, who was pulling Chrono's hand.

"Can't I believe that Chrono is such an idiot?" Commented a voice in the distance.

"And I can't believe we're following them." Shion said to Am.

"We aren't following them, we are ... eh ... well the important thing is that if we don't move, they will leave." she said, who opts to change the subject and go after her friends.

* * *

_**While at the headquarters ...**_

"It's finished!" Subaru was happy.

"What is that?" Ibuki asks.

"You see ... In my time, we use this new card format, but I'm also trying to see if we can use the Strides, to gain more power and defeat our enemies." said Subaru.

"And when do you plan to explain that to others?" Asks Ibuki again.

"Tomorrow, not today, let them rest ... just for today," Subaru begged.

"Oh, I see ... you want my sister and Chrono to enjoy his date, right?" Mamoru replied.

"Just for today, tomorrow I will be able to do my best and I will explain to you how this new system works."pleaded young traveler again.

"Okay ... Anyway, we have not received activity from the enemies." Smiles ibuki, as he goes to his office.

_**To be continue...**_


End file.
